


Safe

by SalemDae_45



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is the safe word?”<br/>Published early 2010, for Trillingstar's Oz Porn Day Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Oz or the characters in the story. I’m not making a profit and did this for fun.**

 

**~oOo~**

 

“What is the safe word?” asked Toby.

“Harder,” Chris moaned.

Toby hit him.

Blood came from the corner of Chris’s mouth. He didn’t react since he was tied to the four-post bed. He wore a black mask which covered most of his face except the eyes, noise, and mouth. The only piece of clothing he wore was a spike dog collar and a piecing on the tip of his dick. Chris didn’t know why he agreed to the piecing but Toby insisted. It made the sex hotter, especially the thick metal hitting Toby’s core.

Toby smirked, straddling his favorite tortured lover. He grinded his hole near Chris’s already leaking dick.

“I didn’t like how you said that, puppet. Now say it a little more ‘nicer’,” Toby ordered.

Chris groaned.

Toby hit him again.

“Now, what is the safe word?”

“Harder,” Chris plead.

Toby lowered himself on Chris’s cock and rocked his hips.

“That better, puppet. If you make a noise, then I will use the taser.” Toby closed his eyes and rode his dick.

Chris bit his lips. He moved his hips upward, meeting Toby’s thrust. The metal stub pressed on Toby’s prostate, causing him to move faster. Toby mumbled unintelligent words while Chris tasted blood. He fisted his hands, feeling his lover gripping his shoulders.

Chris knew his climax was near so he closed his eyes and gripped the chains. He can’t say a word. He can’t say a word. He can’t say a word…

“Come on, puppet, harder,” Toby grunted.

Chris’s back arched as his lips parted.

“Oh God, Toby,” he cried and ejaculated.

All the energy left Chris’s body as he rested on the bed. He breathed heavily but didn’t feel Toby on his dick. He searched for him until his body jerked violently. He continued to jerk until his body relaxed on the bed. Chris’s eyes opened. He saw his quiet but kinky lover standing at the end of the bed.

Toby grinned.

“I told you not to make a sound.”


End file.
